parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend Story
The AristocatsFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story". Cast *Woody - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Buzz Lightyear - Yogi Bear *Mr. Potato Head - Blu (Rio) *Slinky Dog - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Rex - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Hamm - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) *Bo Peep - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *Bo Beep's Sheep - Lambs (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Sarge - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) *Sarge's Soldiers - CDA (Monsters, Inc.) *Andy - Kurt Von Trapp (The Sound of Music) *Andy's Mom - Maria Von Trapp (The Sound of Music) *Baby Molly - Gretl Von Trapp (The Sound of Music) *Sid - Willie Gogan (Pete's Dragon) *Hannah - Jane Banks (Mary Poppins) *Scud - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Lenny - Pluto (Disney) *Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Robot - WALL-E *Etch - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Mr. Spell - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Rocky Gibraltar - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Troll Dolls - Mice (Cinderella) *Roly Poly Clown - Winnie the Pooh *Toddle Tots - Minions (Despicable Me) *Mr. Mike - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Troika Bulldog - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Troika Cat - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Troika Duck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Troika Goldfish - Cleo (Pinocchio) *Troika Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Toy Train - Rocket (Little Einsteins) *See 'N Say - Olaf (Frozen) *Firetruck - Red (Cars) *Dolly, Ducky, and Teddy Bear - Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, and Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Barrel of Monkeys - Bandar-log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Hockey Puck - Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) *Combat Carl - Manny (Ice Age) *Various Squeeze Toy Alien - Various Smurfs *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)/Brer Fox (Song of the South) *Baby Face - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Legs - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Hand-in-the-Box - Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *Roller Bob - Tantor (Tarzan) *Frog - Quick Draw McGraw *Jingle Joe - Robin Hood *Ducky - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Rockmobile - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Walking Car - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Marie Antoinette - Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Burned Rag Doll - Thumper (Bambi) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Yellow Solider Toys - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Sally Doll - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Chapters #Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") #The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting #"The Soldiers of the Old Home Guard" #Yogi Bear the Space Ranger #"Strange Things" #Jaune Tom and Yogi Bear Fight/It's Sid (Willie Gogan) #Who Will Andy (Kurt) Pick? #Lost at the Gas Station #Going Inside Pizza Planet #Yogi Meets the Smurfs #At Sid's (Willie Gogan's) House #Playtime with Sid (Willie Gogan) #"I Will Go Sailing No More" #Yogi's Arm Bandage #Sid's (Willie Gogan's) Window to Andy's (Kurt's) Window #The Big One #"Stay Awake" #'Yogi, I Can't Do This Without You' #Jaune Tom Asks for Help #'Play Nice!' #The Chase #Rocket Power #Christmas at Andy's (Kurt's) House #End Credits Category:Toy Story Movies Category:TheAristocatsFan360 Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes